Au Carnaval de Venise!
by TheOrangeBook
Summary: "Leonardo! Laisses ton travail pour une soirée! Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu n'y étais jamais allé!" Leonardo prenait toutes ses forces pour refuser l'invitation du jeune assassin. En fait, le peintre avait une envie folle d'y aller, lui aussi.
1. L'invitation

_Comment être à Venise et ne pas aller au fameux Carnaval, hein?_

_Une simple histoire, que j'ai coupé en divers chapitres, sur notre peintre et notre assassin préféré!_

_Ça commence doux, ça finit bien. Une belle soirée pour Ezio et Leonardo en perspective._

_Les personnages appartiennent bien entendu à la fantastique compagnie Ubisoft._

_Bonne lecture! _

* * *

><p><strong>Au Carnaval de Venise!<strong>

- S'il te plait Leonardo! Viens avec moi!

C'était le Carnaval de Venise. Pour l'occasion, Ezio s'était vêtu d'un des plus beaux habits que l'on puisse trouver sur le marché. Le temps d'une soirée, il voulait oublier tous ces assassinats et ses histoires de vengeance. C'était la première fois qu'il était présent au fameux Carnaval, et il comptait bien en profiter.

- Non Ezio, j'ai du travail.

Leonardo prenait toutes ses forces pour refuser l'invitation du jeune assassin. En fait, le peintre avait une envie folle d'y aller, lui aussi. Surtout si Ezio l'accompagnait. Il portait un si élégant habit qui mettait si bien son corps en valeur. Il avait aussi délaissé sa capuche, montrant à présent sa longue chevelure brune attachée de son classique ruban rouge. Et, bien entendu, il s'était aussi équipé d'un charmant masque, comme tous portaient en ce temps de Carnaval. Avec cet accoutrement, Ezio donnait l'impression d'avoir encore la vivacité et l'entrain de ses 17 ans. Bref, le jeune assassin était d'une beauté qu'il allait, sans aucun doute, faire tomber toutes les filles du carnaval. Leonardo, devant lui, devait sans cesse penser à regarder ailleurs, sinon son regard se figeait immédiatement sur le resplendissant jeune homme à ses côtés.

Le peintre avait connu l'assassin 10 ans au paravant, par l'entremise de sa mère, avant le terrible drame qui s'était abattu sur sa famille. Depuis, il avait été un ami fidèle pour lui. Leonardo avait toujours espéré en secret être un peu plus, mais c'était toujours contenté de moins. Mais il ne s'attardait pas beaucoup sur ce détail. C'était une simple habitude. Il s'attachait toujours un peu trop rapidement.

- Leonardo! Laisses ton travail pour une soirée! Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu n'y étais jamais allé!

Pour ajouter à sa misère, Ezio le suppliait depuis plus d'une heure. Leonardo se demandait bien comment allait-il lui résister plus longtemps. Il avait l'impression qu'Ezio utilisait tout son charme pour le persuader de venir avec lui. Et Leonardo qui, en rêve, s'imaginait déjà au Carnaval avec le jeune assassin ne savait plus quoi inventer pour ne pas accepter son invitation sur le champ.

- Je sais bien. Mais j'irai l'an prochain. C'est annuel, non?

Qu'il était difficile pour Leonardo de résister. Surtout avec le jeune et doux visage d'Ezio qui, en lui-même, l'implorait d'accepter. Mais le peintre continua tout de même d'éviter son regard, et de se concentrer sur autre chose. Ezio, voyant bien son ami fuir, s'approcha de lui, prit ses mains dans les siennes et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Oh, s'il te plait, Leonardo. Fais-le pour moi.

Le peintre devint rapidement rouge. Sa résistance le laissait peu à peu tomber, et son coeur se débattait plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il baissa alors les yeux.

- Je ne veux pas être un fardeau… je veux dire… Tu risques de rencontrer de splendides demoiselles là-bas et… ta nuit risque d'être longue, et…

- Mais si je te dis que c'est avec toi que je veux partager se moment! Oui, il va y avoir les plus jolies demoiselles d'Italie, mais toi aussi tu attiras les femmes avec le bel habit que je t'ai acheté!

Ezio relâcha les mains de Leonardo et alla à la recherche du dit habit. En effet, le jeune homme révéla un magnifique costume, accompagné d'un masque assorti. Leonardo leva les yeux et perdit son souffle en voyant le vêtement. Dans son émerveillement vis-à-vis le costume, son regard rencontra soudainement celui d'Ezio. Le peintre rougit alors.

- Je me suis dit que tu ne pouvais pas aller au Carnaval dans ta tenue habituelle. Tout le monde te reconnaitrait. Alors, tu aimes?

Leonardo vola l'habit des mains d'Ezio.

- Bien sûr que j'aime! Il est magnifique! Une oeuvre d'art sur habit! s'exclama-t-il en observant les divers motifs du veston. Où as-tu trouvé l'argent?

Ezio leva un sourcil.

- Es-tu sur de vouloir le savoir?

Leonardo perdit soudainement sa gêne et sourit.

- Après mures réflexions, je préfère ne pas savoir…

* * *

><p><em>Donc un court chapitre s'en suivra le plutôt possible.<em>

_En espérant que vous avez apprécié la courte introduction._

_Le meilleur est à venir..._


	2. Le fil

_Voici donc un autre chapitre qui s'en suit._

_Je fais plusieurs chapitres, car je ne veux pas empêcher la lecture, même vu ma lenteur d'écriture._

_J'espère que vous aimerez, et au plaisir de lire vos reviews!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>- Aller, viens Leonardo! Ne reste pas dans le cadre de porte. Le carnaval est juste de l'autre côté du pont.<p>

- Oui, oui, je viens.

Le peintre contemplait à nouveau son costume, qu'il portait à présent.

- Il te va à merveille! Je suis certain que tu vas pouvoir avoir toutes les femmes que tu désires!

Leonardo eut alors un malaise, Ezio le sentit bien. Il sourit donc, et rectifia sa phrase.

- … toutes les… personnes que tu désires! Aller viens!

Leonardo, tête baissée, le suivi. Il ne savait pas ce que voulait sous entendre la dernière phrase, mais il préférait ne pas le demander.

On voyait bien dans les rues que c'était le temps du carnaval. L'emplacement officiel n'était que de l'autre côté du pont, mais on pouvait déjà apercevoir des décorations ornés les immeubles, et des gens déguisés remplir les rues. Ça donnait de la couleur et de la vie à Venise. Au coin des rues, des musiciens jouaient divers airs où des passants s'arrêtaient parfois pour y danser quelques pas. On pouvait entendre des feus d'artifices éclater et des enfants jouer, même tard dans la soirée. Les hommes, comme les femmes, étaient dans leurs plus beaux habits et sentaient forts le parfum. Si vous aviez, par malheur, oublié que c'était le carnaval, tous les marchands se faisaient devoir de vous le rappeler en vous aguichant de divers produits pour l'occasion. Ezio, tout comme Leonardo, était fasciné par ce nouveau décor qu'il découvrait.

En ce temps de fêtes, Leonardo était tout même un peu inquiet. Il s'approcha alors d'Ezio pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille:

- Dis, tu n'es pas un peu inquiet? D'être reconnu je veux dire… Tu sais, tu as de nombreux ennemies…

Ezio sourit et répondit à voix basse:

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Mis à part toi… et quelques femmes... personne ne m'a vu sans ma tenue d'assassin. Alors les chances d'être reconnu sont très minces…

Leonardo baissa la tête et soupira. Il s'en faisait toujours trop. Tout allait bien. De toute façon, Ezio était bien habitué d'être pourchassé. Il saurait sans doute quoi faire si jamais il était en danger. Lorsque Leonardo releva la tête, il vit Ezio lui sourire.

- Mais c'est tout de même aimable de t'inquiéter.

- Ah! Ce n'est rien! Je m'en fait toujours trop…

Alors que Leonardo s'expliquait, le sourire d'Ezio s'effaça, faisant place à une expression sérieuse.

- Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Quelque chose ne va pas?

Leonardo se demandait bien de quoi il pouvait s'agir, puisque son regard était toujours dans sa direction.

- Ton costume… Il y a un fil qui dépasse, dit-il en pointant le dit fil.

Après observation, Leonardo vit le fameux fil qui dépassait au bas de sa veste, juste en dessous de son propre nombril.

- Oh… et bien oui. Mais ce n'est pas très grave. Si je ne tire pas dessus, ça…

- Non, viens ici, je vais te l'enlever.

Ezio prit alors son ami par le bras, et l'emmena vers une rue plus étroite et déserte. Il regarda de chaque côté, s'assurant que personne ne les voyait, puis posa ensuite son regard sur le peintre.

- Ne bouge pas, je vais t'enlever ce fil qui m'agace.

- … Tu as apporté ta lame?

- Bien sur que non.

- Avec quoi vas-tu retirer ce fil alors?

Ezio ouvrit la bouche et pointant l'intérieur avec son doigt.

- Avec mes dents.

Durant une fraction de seconde, Leonardo eut l'image d'Ezio qui mettait ses dents juste entre son nombril et son sexe pour retiré un simple fil de veston. Il en eut un frisson qui le fit reculer de quelques pas.

- Non! Non! Non!

- Quoi?

- Tu ne couperas pas un simple fil avec tes dents en t'agenouillant devant moi.

Ezio haussa un sourcil tout en affichant un diabolique sourire. Il avança vers le peintre et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Peux-tu me dire pourquoi?

Leonardo sentit alors ses joues rougirent. Il avait l'impression que le regard rusé d'Ezio avait vu à travers lui.

- Ne prend pas de couleur comme ça, Leonardo. Tu n'as qu'à fermé les yeux si ça te gêne, ça ne prendra que quelques secondes.

Sans poser de question, le peintre obéit. Non pas parce que Ezio l'avait proposé, mais parce qu'il était effectivement très gêné, même s'il savait que personne ne les voyait. Ces secondes paraissaient des minutes. Leonardo se trouvait si stupide de s'emballer pour une simple histoire de fil, que tout ça le gênait encore plus. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir les yeux, quelque chose de chaud se posa sur ses lèvres. Devinant ce que ça pouvait être, Leonardo garda ses yeux clos. Une main vint alors à la rencontre de sa joue, pour ensuite prendre place dans sa chevelure. Un véritable baiser s'en suivit. Quelques secondes à peine, mais qui parurent bien longues. Lorsque le peintre ouvrit enfin les yeux, Ezio souriait tendrement mais prenait bien soin de regarder ailleurs.

- Pardonne moi. Tu es si adorable dans ton habit que je voulais être le premier à te voler un baiser ce soir.

- Je… euh…

Leonardo ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Était-ce normal qu'il l'ait embrassé juste parce qu'il le trouvait adorable? Sans paraître cliché, n'étaient-ils pas deux hommes? Leurs sexes importaient peu pour le peintre. Mais pour Ezio...

- Mais je ne veux pas que…

Le peintre trouvait un peu cruel ce baiser, sachant qu'il l'espérait depuis un moment. Puis maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était en recevoir un autre. Plus tendre, plus long, plus suave. Mais il n'aurait jamais le courage de le demander, et encore moins de le faire par lui-même.

- Non, ce n'est rien Ezio… Ça va.

L'assassin posa alors ses yeux sur le peintre et sourit sincèrement.

- Pour me faire pardonner, puis-je toujours être votre cavalier au Carnaval, Messer Da Vinci? demanda-t-il avec un regard théâtralement passionné. Comprenez que tout l'honneur serait pour moi.

Leonardo laissa échapper un soupir. Ezio avait ce don de changer les malaises en plaisanteries, ce qu'il lui donnait un certain charme.

- Avec grand plaisir, Messer Auditore.

Ça devait bien fonctionner avec les femmes, ce genre de décrochage, pensa Leonardo.

Les deux hommes reprirent alors leur chemin, comme si jamais de fil agaçant n'avait ralentit leur parcours.

* * *

><p><em>C'est la fin du chapitre "Le fil".<em>

_Prochaine chapitre, "la valse"._

_J'espère n'être pas trop lente. J'espère que vous aimez aussi. :)_


	3. La Valse

_**La Valse**_

_Troisième partie! Yeah! (Je m'encourage moi-même)_

_Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur le sujet, alors..._

_Bonne lecture! ; )_

* * *

><p>Le Carnaval était, déjà à l'époque, un évènement très couru. Non seulement tous les Vénitiens y allaient, mais aussi plusieurs Italiens venant des quatre coins de l'Italie parcouraient des centaines, voir des milliers de kilomètres pour être à Venise durant l'évènement. Le fabuleux Carnaval avait même commencé à avoir une certaine renommé à travers l'Europe. Malheureusement, pour les nombreux qui rêvaient d'y aller, seul les plus riches, ou les plus chanceux, y parvenaient. Pour ces derniers, il était impensable de manquer une seule activité. Que ce soit les danses, les buffets, les feux d'artifices, les concours, tous voulaient voir, sentir et goûter le Carnaval pour en garder le plus intime des souvenirs. Ils voulaient que toutes ses lumières, ses rires et ses musiques restent dans leurs mémoires à jamais… avec raison.<p>

Ezio et Leonardo apprivoisaient peu à peu ce nouveau paysage. Bien entendu, l'apprivoisement du paysage n'avait pas la même définition pour les deux hommes. Le peintre se fascinait pour les nombreux artistes de rues et les diverses couleurs qui voyageaient devant ses yeux, alors que l'assassin c'était déjà aventuré à la rencontre de belles et jeunes demoiselles.

Les deux hommes firent donc cavalier seul jusqu'à ce qu'un autre homme, excentriquement vêtu, invita les gens à prendre place pour les danses traditionnelles du Carnaval. C'est seulement à ce moment là que Leonardo et Ezio se retrouvèrent.

- Alors Leonardo, as-tu ciblé une cavalière potentielle?

Ezio présentait un malin sourire. Leonardo savait que l'assassin aimait bien ce genre de soirée à la recherche de femmes et de plaisirs charnelles divers, mais le peintre, lui, n'était pas venu au Carnaval dans l'idée de faire des rencontres, mais pour le simple intérêt exceptionnel et exclusif de l'évènement.

- Oh… Je ne sais pas très bien danser, et…

- Peu importe! Allez, viens avec moi!

Ezio prit alors Leonardo par le bras et l'emmena avec lui. Leonardo laissa échapper un soupir en chemin. Il avait l'impression d'être le simple suiveur de l'assassin. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas être en compagnie du jeune homme, bien au contraire, mais il était tout de même capable de prendre un décision seul. Malgré tout, il se laissa apporter par Ezio.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les dames avec qui l'assassin faisait connaissance quelques minutes plus tôt. L'assassin les salua de nouveau avec élégance et leur présenta le peintre. Leonardo n'aimait guère ce genre de conquête féminine, mais puisqu'il ne pouvait plus renoncer à présent, par respect, il se montra charmant. Un peu trop même. Du moins, du point de vue d'Ezio. En effet, le jeune peintre se montrait si séduisant et si aimable, avec ses tendres paroles et sa beauté naturelle, que bien tôt, les jeunes demoiselles n'en avaient plus que pour lui. Ce qui, bien entendu, rendu l'assassin un peu jaloux.

Mais vint rapidement le temps de la valse, qui fit oublier la jalousie d'Ezio, et les deux hommes se trouvèrent sans aucune difficulté une partenaire. Le quatuor de rue parti la musique, et la danse débuta. Leonardo, à sa grande surprise, savait plutôt bien valser. Il était si enchanté, qu'il eut le réflexe de sourire gaiement à sa cavalière. Ezio, valsant un peu gauchement, regardait la scène de l'extérieur. Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, son regard était figé sur Leonardo. Ses doux yeux bleus, son harmonieuse voix, son génie, sa beauté… Comment se faisait-il que cet homme n'est jamais eu de réelle conquête féminine? Pourtant, un homme d'une telle perfection.

Ezio laissait sans retenu son regard scruter le corps du peintre. Comme il gâchait sa fine silhouette dans son habit de tous les jours. Les vêtements qu'il portait en ce moment le mettait davantage en beauté, pensa l'assassin. Après réflexion, Ezio ne se surprenait même plus de l'avoir embrassé au début de la soirée. Il était réellement adorable. Comment aurait-il pu résister? Sur le coup, il avait eu l'impression que c'était la seule chose à faire. Lui, qui était un véritable charmeur de femmes, n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'embrasser un homme. L'idée pouvait paraître étrange, mais Leonardo était si magnifique. Mais à présent, il craignait la réaction du peintre à son égard...

Alors qu'Ezio continuait de regarder discrètement son ami, ses pensées furent perturbées lorsque sa vue croisa le regard bleu dont il rêvait en secret. Leonardo rougit légèrement sur le coup, ne s'entendant pas à croiser le dévorant regard de l'assassin. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment.

Puis soudainement, Ezio eut l'impression que la musique était lointaine, et que seul lui et le peintre étaient véritablement là. Et cette envie refit surface: Il voulait à nouveau capturer les lèvres de Leonardo. Pouvoir sentir leur chaleur, leur douceur. Pouvoir passer de nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux. Pouvoir embrassé son cou, pouvoir lui mordiller l'oreille. Être plus passionné que la première fois. Mais il fut sorti de son illusion lorsque son ami lui sourit tendrement et fuit son regard en continuant de valser. Ezio trébucha alors quelques pas avant de reprendre le contrôle de ses jambes. Son illusion brisée, en plus du sourire de Leonardo, n'était définitivement pas très bon pour son équilibre.

Une chance pour Ezio, la valse se termina sur le dernier accord du quatuor. L'assassin prit alors quelques instants pour reprendre le contrôle de ses idées, laissant sa cavalière partir seule. Il aperçu alors son ami qui discutait de nouveau allègrement avec la gente féminine. Les jeunes demoiselles souriaient et rougissaient, tout en cachant leurs fins visages derrière leurs éventails. C'en était trop pour Ezio. Il alla donc d'un pas décidé à la rencontre du peintre. Il ne savait pas si c'était de la jalousie, de la compétition ou du pure égoïsme qui le poussait à commettre un tel acte, mais sur le coup, il s'en fichait. Un sentiment incertain brûlait vivement à l'intérieur, et Ezio ne voyait qu'un moyen de le calmer un peu. Il s'approcha donc lentement du peintre, et lui murmura à l'oreille:

- Je crois que nous devrions partir. J'aperçois des gardes qui me surveillent depuis un peu trop longtemps.

Leonardo salua donc les demoiselles avec un heureux et sincère sourire et se retourna vers Ezio.

- Tu es certain de ce que tu avances? chuchota le peintre, un peu inquiet.

- Certain. Suis-moi.

Ezio se mit alors à avancer rapidement à travers la foule du Carnaval, à la recherche d'une rue moins passante où il pourrait facilement prendre la fuite. Leonardo, comme il l'avait prévu, suivait l'assassin comme un chien. Il profita néanmoins du moment pour, lui aussi, scruter le corps de son ami. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de faire l'étude attentive d'un corps d'un autre si ce n'était pas pour l'art. Par contre, il était certain d'avoir aperçu le regard d'Ezio observer soigneusement son corps lors de la valse, et il voulait, à son tour, se rincer l'oeil.

Leonardo commença alors à balayer son regard jusqu'à qu'il se fige sur les fesses de l'assassin. Les passantes avaient bien raison, son fessier était véritable régale pour les yeux. À cette idée, Leonardo rougit et détourna immédiatement son regard. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de faire l'éloge des fesses de l'assassin. Si par malchance Ezio s'en apercevait… De toute façon, au cours des dernières années, il avait toujours observer Ezio discrètement. Ses longs cheveux, son sourire, ses larges épaules, son teint enviable, son corps sculpté, le peintre avait déjà eu, à de nombreuses reprises, l'occasion d'étudier subtilement le corps du Florentin.

- Leonardo, viens par ici!

Ezio se retourna pour prendre le bras du peintre, mais après une courte hésitation, il décida plutôt de prendre possession de sa main. Leonardo en fut surpris, mais ne se plaignit pas. Par contre, cette dernière intervention le sortit malheureusement de son imagination.

- Ezio, où allons nous?

- Que dirais-tu de retourner à ton atelier? C'est l'endroit le plus près…

- D'accord.

Et les deux hommes continuèrent d'arpenter les rues rapidement…

[…]

* * *

><p><em>Avez-vous aimé? J'espère. <em>

_Ok... Il se passe pas GRAND chose._

_Mais je promet d'aller plus loin dans le prochain chapitre._

_Me pardonnerez-vous? _


	4. L'atelier

_Voici alors le dernier chapitre de mon histoire._

_L'atelier._

_Je souhaite donc une bonne et belle lecture!_

* * *

><p>Ezio referma la porte derrière lui. Leonardo avait déjà retiré son masque et l'avait déposé sur son bureau au milieu de toutes sa paperasse. Il était là, immobile, au centre de l'atelier, dos à Ezio. L'assassin le regardait silencieusement, un léger sourire en coin. Ce sentiment incertain était revenu. Il brûlait à l'intérieur de lui. Il retira alors lui aussi son masque et s'approcha lentement du peintre.<p>

Leonardo eut un frisson. Il sentait un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Il craignait que l'assassin soit si près de lui. Pourtant, sa prestance, sa chaleur, sa stature, son aura. Leonardo n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir présent derrière lui. Il redoutait tout de même les causes de ce rapprochement soudain. Il en avait rêvé en secret, mais rien ne prouvait pour l'instant que l'assassin avait des sentiments réciproques aux siens. Il voulut partir, sortir de cette atmosphère, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il sentit de puissants bras l'enlacer.

Ezio n'avait pas pu retenir son envie de se rapprocher du peintre. Maintenant qu'il l'enlaçait, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il le savait bien. Mais il ne regrettait nullement son geste. À présent, il pouvait sentir le délicat parfum de Leonardo à travers sa chevelure, et le peintre ne semblait lui montrer aucune résistance. Il déposa alors sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Ezio… Que… Que fais-tu?

La chaleur du corps d'Ezio le réconfortait, mais Leonardo ressentait tout de même une certaine inquiétude. Une inquiétude qui s'agrandissait. Il avait peur d'abandonner à nouveau sa défense, et de se laisser tomber dans les bras d'Ezio. Et si tout cela n'était qu'une simple étreinte amical?…

- Ezio… j'ai une question.

L'assassin s'approcha alors doucement de l'oreille de son ami et lui chuchota lentement:

- Vas-y… je t'écoute…

Leonardo rougit complètement. Cette voix qu'il adorait entendre, chuchoter si tendrement près de son oreille… Mais il ne voulait pas s'emporter. Il profita donc de l'absence du regard d'Ezio sur son visage pour poser sa question, sans trop d'hésitations.

- … Dis-moi… ce n'était que spontané et irréfléchi tout à l'heure… le baiser… ?

- C'était bel et bien spontané… Mais ce n'était pas irréfléchi.

Le peintre sentit alors son coeur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Les scénarios passaient devant ses yeux. Il aimerait pouvoir se retourner et répondre à l'étreinte d'Ezio, mais un étrange sentiment l'en empêchait. Paniquant, il repoussa l'étreinte d'Ezio et se mit face à lui. Repoussé par le peintre, Ezio voulut s'approcher à nouveau mais Leonardo recula. L'assassin, surpris de la réaction de son ami, resta figé sur le coup.

- … Pardonne-moi Ezio… je…

Le peintre ne savait pas ce qui lui avait passé par la tête. Les bras d'Ezio lui manquaient déjà. Il l'avait repoussé, par simple panique, et il s'en voulait à présent.

- … Leonardo…

Leonardo fixait à présent le sol, les joues rougies, intimidé. Il ne voulait pas que son nom sorte à nouveau de la bouche de l'assassin. Le temps s'immobilisait et les sentiments du peintre tournoyaient dans tout son corps. Son coeur battait, ses mains tremblaient, son corps s'enflammait.

- … Leonardo…

Deux mains vinrent alors à la rencontre de son visage. Son regard rencontra alors celui de l'assassin, qu'il lui souriait tendrement. Ce sourire eut l'effet d'un apaisement pour Leonardo, qui sourit à son tour. Son coeur se calma, et ses mains se stabilisèrent. Il avait maintenant l'impression d'avoir eu un grand stress pour presque rien. Aucun mot n'avait confirmé les sentiments de l'assassin, mais il régnait dans son regard une affection plus qu'amical. Leonardo dût caché sa soudaine euphorie, surtout lorsque ses lèvres redécouvrirent la chaleur de celles d'Ezio.

Durant ce baiser, les deux hommes mirent toute la passion qu'ils avaient emmagasinés depuis le début de la soirée. Le baiser fut long et langoureux. La salive se mélangeait, les langues se caressaient, les mains se promenaient. Puis les deux hommes mirent fin au baiser, reprenant leur respiration. Dans ce moment sans échange, ils se regardèrent, tous les deux heureux. Et leurs visages se rapprochèrent de nouveau pour un autre baiser.

Ezio profita de ce nouvel échange pour promener ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de Leonardo. Le peintre, qui s'offrait de plus en plus à l'assassin, le laissait aisément placer ses mains où bon lui semblait. Un bonheur planait à présent en lui, et pour rien au monde il ne voulait mettre fin à ce moment. Mais il rougit tout de même lorsque l'assassin déplaça ses mains sur son fessier. À la fin de ce déplacement, l'assassin mit fin au baiser pour aller s'attaquer au cou du peintre, qui paraissait si appétissant. Leonardo, se laissant embrasser avec plaisir, gémissait faiblement à chaque fois que les lèvres d'Ezio touchaient sa peau.

Pendant que son cou était submergé de doux baisers, Leonardo en profita pour défaire la chevelure d'Ezio de l'emprise du fameux ruban rouge, faisant tomber ses fins cheveux sur ses épaules. Le peintre commença alors à passer ses mains aux travers de la longue chevelure, tout en profitant des tendres caresses qu'il recevait.

Mais les baisers dans le cou prirent malheureusement fin lorsque Ezio décida de remonter à la hauteur du visage du peintre. Durant un court baissier, l'assassin déplaça ses mains des fesses du peintre à ses cuisses en se penchant légèrement. Il lança alors un sourire presque démoniaque à son amant.

- Accroches-toi.

Sur ces mots, Ezio souleva le peintre en plaçant ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Leonardo s'accrocha alors à l'assassin en passant ses bras autour de son cou, et coucha sa tête sur son épaule.

- Où allons-nous maintenant?

- Tu n'as qu'à enlever la paperasse de sur mon bureau.

- Tu as hâte, n'est-ce pas?

- …

Et Leonardo se laissa rougir dans le creux d'épaule d'Ezio. L'assassin se déplaça donc jusqu'au bureau, et mit les papiers du peintre sur le sol le plus délicatement possible. Il déposa ensuite le peintre sur le meuble. Et les hommes s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

Puis l'assassin prit quelques instants afin de retirer tout ce qui encombrait à présent le haut de son corps, soit le veston et la chemise de son bel habit. Leonardo ne put défaire ses yeux de cette partie de nudité qui s'offrait maintenant à lui. L'assassin avait, bien entendu, une carrure de Dieu, comme le peintre l'avait toujours imagé. Cette peau légèrement bronzé et ces muscles taillés feraient rêvés n'importe qui.

L'assassin surprit alors le regard du peintre sur son corps. Cherchant un moyen de déconcentré l'esprit du peintre, Ezio approcha son visage de celui de Leonardo. Ce dernier rougit lorsque son observation fut interrompu par le regard de son bien-aimé.

- … Je ne… voulais pas…

- Oh, mais tu peux m'observer autant que tu le veux.

Le peintre rougit légèrement tout en souriant.

- J'avoue que tu n'es pas très désagréable à regarder.

- Merci du compliment…

Puis l'assassin approcha ses mains des boutons du veston de Leonardo.

- … Mais c'est ton tour à présent.

Et Ezio commença à déboutonner lentement le veston. Le peintre le laissa faire, aimant bien l'idée de se faire déshabiller par l'assassin. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes au jeune homme pour déboutonné le veston en entier, qu'il retira sans retenu par la suite. Il restait à présent la chemise. Mais alors qu'Ezio s'apprêtait à enlever la chemise, il fut arrêté par Leonardo.

- Je n'ai pas la même carrure que toi, je préfère t'en avertir.

L'assassin sourit.

- Ça m'importe peu. Mais puisque tu me le dis, nous allons commencer par le pantalon.

Puis Ezio descendit ses mains jusqu'au dit pantalon. Le peintre sourit alors à son tour, et se laissa dénuder.

La courte intervention d'Ezio rendit le peintre presque nu, n'étant vêtu à présent que de sa chemise blanche. Son sexe, ses fesses, ainsi que tout le reste de ses jambes étaient maintenant à la disposition de l'assassin, qui en était ravi. Par contre, Leonardo paraissait un peu hésitant. Il voulait s'offrir entièrement à Ezio, mais il craignait tout de même d'être rejeter. Il ne serait pas surpris. Ils étaient deux hommes après tout. Il baissa alors les yeux et referma légèrement les jambes. Ezio vit l'inquiétude de Leonardo dans son regard et ses gestes. L'assassin plaça alors ses mains sur les genoux du peintre et approcha son visage sur sien afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à ses lèvres, où il posa un doux baiser. Puis, pour redonner confiance en son amant, il lui sourit tendrement, comme il savait si bien le faire. Le peintre répondit au sourire, mais Ezio vit tout de même sa crainte à travers son regard.

- … Leonardo… avant d'aller plus loin, j'aimerais t'avouer quelque chose.

Sur ces mots, le peintre avala sa salive, et tourna son regard vers le jeune assassin.

- Tout à l'heure, nous avons quitté le Carnaval puisque je voyais des gardes qui m'observaient. Je m'en excuse.

Leonardo eut un léger sourire.

- Ne t'excuses pas. Tu as beaucoup d'ennemi. Cela aurait été dangereux de…

Ezio déposa son index sur la bouche de Leonardo, l'empêchant de continuer.

- Je ne m'excuse pas vraiment pour ça.

Puis l'assassin prit le temps de regarder ailleurs avant de se confesser.

- Il n'y avait pas de gardes.

Leonardo eut un soupir de soulagement. Il devinait un peu la suite, ce qui lui soutira un sourire. Il prit alors le visage de son bien-aimé entre ses mains, et les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard heureux.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à me mentir ainsi?

- N'est-ce pas évident? Par simple égoïsme de t'avoir à moi seul pour la nuit entière.

Et les deux hommes rapprochèrent leurs visages, mais sans baiser. Simplement un échange de tendresse et de chaleur. Leonardo passa ses bras au-dessus des épaules de l'assassin, et Ezio déplaça ses mains vers l'intérieur des cuisses du peintre.

- Je sais comment me faire pardonner, chuchota Ezio.

- Ah oui?

- Mais pour cela, tu dois coopérer.

- Et comment puis-je t'aider?

- Écarte les jambes.

[…]

* * *

><p><em>Fini!<em>

_À votre imagination d'inventer la suite!_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture!_

_: )_

_The Orange Book_


End file.
